Chory Portier ep14
Mamy rok 2140. Chory Pjoter ma 140 lat, Chory Portier ma 19 lat, A Edyta Portier-Spametin-Wentylator ma 18 lat. Chory idzie na pierwszy rok studiów, a Edyta idzie do trzeciej klasy małoliceum. Ma pisać maturę w tym roku, a Chory planuje wziąć ślub. Dobra, jest dzień ślubu. Chory żeni się z córką króla Bolio, Darią. Stoją przy ołtarzu. Ksiądz każe im przyrzekać miłość i te inne rzeczy, co na ślubie sobie przyrzekają. Ksiądz się pyta ludzi, czy ktoś z nich ma coś przeciwko ich związkowi. Jeśli tak, to albo niech powie, albo niech zamilknie na wieki. Nagle ktoś z buta wyważa drzwi kościoła i drze się: JA się sprzeciwiam! Wszyscy się odwracają w jego stronę, a ksiądz pyta: Kim jesteś, że sprzeciwiasz się ich związkowi? Otóż ja jestem Alwin Pjoter, o rok młodszy brat Chorego Pjotera. Chory wstaje i pyta go: To ty przeżyłeś atak w 2018? Alwin odpowiada: Przeżyłem, a na dodatek dzięki temu promieniowaniu mimo 139ciu lat wyglądam na ok. 55. Dlaczego się sprzeciwiasz ich związkowi? Opowiem od początku. Tak więc po ataku z 2018 przesiedziałem jakiś czas na radioaktywnych terenach, ukrywając się przed mutantami. Po jakimś czasie znalazłem żonę i doczekaliśmy się synów: Teodora i Szymona. Teodor miał syna Jarema Wentylatora, a Szymon córkę Wandę. W końcu Jarem z Wandą się, kurwa, pobrali! Słownictwo w kościele obowiązuje. No dobra, ale wracając pobrali się i doczekali się syna! Nazwali go Dejw Pjoter. W końcu Jarem, Wandzia i ich matki pozdychali, a ja, Teodor, Szymon i Dejw żyliśmy sobie zajebiście! Jeszcze jedno przekleństwo i ekskomunika! No dobra. I tak stąd idę. No, to z Bogiem. Z Bogiem. A ja państwa dłużej nie trzymam. Możecie iść na wesele. Wszyscy sobie poszli. Minęło trochę czasu od ślubu. Edyta postanowiła ochrzcić się w religii spamowej. Nazywa się spamizm. Oni mają trochę dziwne praktyki przyjmowania wiernych, bo jak jesteś facetem, to wystarczy, że podejdziesz do kapłana, powiesz mu, że chcesz być spamistą, a on ci od razu udziela spamowego błogosławieństwa, natomiast jeśli jesteś kobietą, to musisz wtedy zostać ochrzczona w wodzie. Musisz w tym przypadku przyjść w umówione miejsce następnego dnia odjebana jak szczur na otwarcie kanałuubrać się jakoś kobieco. Jak przyjdziesz, to będzie tam jakiś zbiornik wody. Może to być rzeka, jezioro, morze, ocean, a nawet basen albo potok lub staw, albo nawet i oczko wodne. Tam kapłan z podwiniętą szatą stoi i czeka na ciebie. Wtedy wchodzisz do wody. Kapłan decyduje wtedy, że jeśli twój ubiór jest podzielony na tak jakby dwie części, czyli coś na górze i spódnica, to wtedy polewa ci głowę, a jeżeli twój ubiór ma tak jakby jedną część, czyli np. sukienkę, to wtedy cię zanurza w wodzie. Przed tym pyta cię jeszcze, czy coś przysięgasz, potem czy przyrzekasz, potem czy ślubujesz (te pytania układa sam, ale muszą być powiązane ze spamizmem), w końcu się pyta, czy pragniesz polania/zanurzenia i czy jesteś gotowa. To wszystko wzięło się z tradycji spamistycznej, ale mimo wszystko dla religii niespamowych może to się wydawać pojebane. Dobra, dzień przyjęcia do spamistów nastał. Edytka odjebała się jak szczur na otwarcie kanału wygląda zajebiście. Skórzane ubrania miała, które kilka dni potem zostały zdelegalizowane na miesiąc, buty na obcasie za 1000 sk i ciemne rajtki za 2k, więc nie byle co. Kurwa, gadam, jak bym się podniecił. No ale chuj. Dzień wcześniej poinformowała kapłana, że przyjdzie w tzw. tradycyjnym "dwuczęściowym" ubraniu, a Batman kapłan mimo wszystko zadecydował o niezgodnym z tradycją przyjęciu na życzenie przyjmowanej. Zawsze się takie rzeczy odbywały bez świadków, ale tym razem chciał jakiegoś świadka. Miał to być facet i miał się ubrać w kontrastowy, kontrowersyjny i jebitny outfit. Wybrała Chorego Portiera. On postanowił ubrać się w strój od 20tu lat modny w państwach bez własnej kultury, których narody mają pochodzenie imigracyjne, czyli ubrał strój sportowy, tzw. rajstopy "męskie" (Głos ze studia: Kurwa, co za idiotyzm!) i eleganckie buty. Mocny kontrast, kontrowersyjność, jebitność i mdłości u tych, którzy by byli zmuszeni patrzeć na takie coś są, więc jedziem. Jesteśmy na miejscu. Kapłan zaprasza Edytę do wejścia, a Chorego prosi, żeby wszedł po kostki. Obojgu to się wydaje dziwne, mi tak samo, wam zapewne też, ale spamistom to się wydaje sensowne. Dobra, po ceremonii. Edyta wychodzi cała mokra. If U know, what I mean, of course. N-no, sorry, I didn't mean anything like this. Dobra, no to wracamy do domu i chuj. Matura spamowa 2141. Nasza spamistka przystępuje do niej i rozwaliła system, zdając ją na 101%. Nie znamy nadal jej planów na studia. Postanowiła jednak nie posługiwać się już żadnym nazwiskiem i zdecydowała się wyjechać ze swoim chłopakiem w chuj i prawdopodobnie tam wyjść za mąż i studiować. No i chuj. Na ten odcinek to tyle. Kategoria:Jasiek Kategoria:Seriale